Free Commerce Initiative (FCI)
The Free Commerce Initiative is a loose confederation of groups seeking the enfranchisement of low-born experts and businessmen. Their primary goal is break the monopoly that Vela holds on navigation, by that way allowing the commoner to once again travel and do business on their own fair wage to bring prosperity to the sector. Most members are lowborn middlemen who had their contracts bought out by ACRE and Trilliant, yet they chafe under the restrictions set upon them. They were given a taste of freedom running the operations of the Corps, but the ambition of some is not limited by their station. Ideology How can one achieve one's dreams if you're moved about like a chess piece, only a tool of those born higher than you? Once we level the playing field, everyone will be able to prove their worth in society and trickle down prosperity to even the lowest of the low. Free humanity from both the chains of hierarchy and collectivism, do not shackle them to bureaucracy and regulation! Resistance 3193 Fenagh 9 Gaffe 37 dead and 137 injured after a several experimental copper-cable weaving spiders escape on a supply craft to the research station. Relatively little damage was caused by the creatures themselves, but Acre procedure was to pump anaethestic throughout the ship in order to keep the animals alive and their relations with Triangulum healthy. Unfortunately many sailors overdosed and died or received permanent brain damage, this incident stirred talks of strikes and unionisation which were culled heavy handedly. 3194 Oodnatta Dump Shipment of ACRE mining equipment shipped from Yanaratso suffers mishap, 30'000 tons of cargo released into the asteroid field. Strangely the ship never should have been there, it ended up leaving drive space prematurely after a false alarm, then several of the containers broke free after another malfunction and smashed into the asteroids. Management avoided indictment after pinning it on their "useless" personel who were severely punished. 3196 The Mumeri Shipment 5 out of 12 Mycoprotein unmanned delivery shuttles broke off from their route to Echo and went off sensors for 3h 27min. Crux Patrol boats found the drones being drained by unknown vessels sporting outlandish blue paint and skull motifs. While the drones were recovered, the cargo was found to be replaced with the waste tanks of the fleeing ships. Interrogation of the programers on Mumeri found them to to be compromised by group called the "Free Commerce Initiative", supposedly they organised the shipment to go Hong-Lu to support the starving populace during the revolt. All serfs and freemen involved were immediately shipped to Gleipnir, it is unknown what became of the shipment. 3199 The Nier 6 Slaughter A sabotage committed by the terrorist group FCI caused the deaths of 9 navigator-apprentices at the Nier 6 refuelling station. The survivor stated the following: Group was approached by what appeared to be a Trilliant Entertainment Assistant while celebrating the end of their first year of exams, he promised a full "Evening of Trills and Chills" which was eagerly accepted by the young nobles. Things progressed as expected until the next morning, where the survivor recollects waking up and trying to leave the pleasure dorm where the rest of her group slumbered. However she found that the door was unresponsive, whereupon she yelled for help. Try as she might, she could not wake up any of her companions. The only other living creature was an entertainer from the previous evening, who started giggling and repeated the phrase "Remember Fenagh" until Crux officers detained him and rescued the one living noble. Interrogation proved that the act of terror was committed by splicing an exhaust pipe to the ventilation system and juryrigging it shut to the rest of the network. All of the dead past peacefully from oxygen deprivation. The entertainer was unresponsive to communication and finally attempted to attack officials before being executed. They were found after autopsy to be a Mk2 Trilliant Programable Pleasure Synth. The survivor was later tracked down and, after a Voight-Kampf test, proven to be a synth as well and retired. All technicians and Trilliant employees were rounded up and sent to Gleipnir, several were missing and are still on the run.